No se ha equivocado de numero
by Zero59Mine
Summary: Una llamada cambiara todo...Voz del otro lado del teléfono. –Lleva… por favor…, lleva… lle-lle…-¿Atsuya?, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué te pasa?. –Por favor… deprisa-Fubuki, ¿Estás seguro de que…?-¿Goenji-kun? –Fubuki mueve el hombro para que Goenji despierte.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Gente www aqui les dejo esta historia :33 es de mi libro favorito x3 aunque hice algunos cambios hoho~ en fin

espero que les guste~

* * *

**No se ha equivocado de número**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Inazuma. Un chico de cabellos grisáceos y unos ojos verde casi confundibles a grises, de nombre Fubuki, se encontraba conversando con su mejor amigo, Kazemaru, un chico de cabello celeste y ojos café.

-Y como a estado tu relación con Goenji, Fubuki?.–Le pregunta el peliceleste mientras le sonreía.

-Creo que bien. –Ríe nerviosamente el peligris. -aunque él no se encuentra muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-Quiso saber Kazemaru.

-Dice que no se encuentra muy bien, pero siempre le pasa lo mismo entre un libro y el siguiente.-Responde Fubuki-

-Y que le pasa.

-No puede dormir, cree que cualquier dolor de cabeza es el primer síntoma de un tumor cerebral, pero creo que en cuanto empiece con algo nuevo se mejorara.

-Y porque no salen a dar un paseo. -Sugiere el peliceleste. –Quizás puede que en el camino se le ocurra algo.

-Que gran idea Kazemaru. –Sonríe tiernamente. –Le diré a Goenji-kun que se tome algunos días. Por cierto… ¿Cómo has estado tú y Endo-kun?. – Le pregunta el peligris.

-Pues. –Sonrojado. –bien.

-Por qué tan nervioso. –Muestra una sonrisa lobuna.

-Es que… -Se sonroja más. –Ayer Endo me pidió que saliéramos al zoológico. -Sonríe.

-Eso es bueno Kaze-chan. –Abraza a su amigo.

-Jeje lo sé. –Corresponde el abrazo. –¿Y has sabido algo de Mido?. –Mientras se separa.

-¿Mido-chan?. – Se queda pensando. –La última vez que lo vi fue en la heladería con…-Es interrumpido por el celular de Kazemaru.

-Ah. – Mira su celular. –Lo siento Fubuki, tengo que irme. –Mira a su amigo. –Al parecer Endo volvió a pelear con el gato. –Con una gota (estilo anime x3) en la frente.

-¿Con el gato?. –Le mira dudoso el ojiverde-grisaceo. -¿Tienen un gato?

-Es que el otro día encontramos un gato fuera de nuestra casa y lo recogimos. –Sonríe al recordarlo. –Y Endo piensa que le presto más atención al gato que a él. –Suspira.

-¿Y qué le pasó?. –Pregunta Fubuki mientras ríe levemente.

Kazemaru le muestra el mensaje que le envió Endo a Fubuki, que decía… ''Kaze-chan! El gato me está amenazando y me acorrala, ven rápido''.

Fubuki comienza a reír cuando lo lee. –Jeje debo ver a ese gato. –Deja de reír. –Sera mejor que vallas rápido. –le sonríe.

-Es verdad. –Suspira y luego le sonríe. –nos vemos Fubuki. –Se va corriendo.

El peligris le mira irse y suspira. –Sera mejor que regrese a casa, se está haciendo tarde. –Mira el cielo anaranjado y luego sonríe.

- En la casa -

Fubuki entra a la casa y se dirige a la sala. –mmm al parecer a un no ha llegado.

Se dirige a la pieza y ve a Goenji salir del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y algunas gotas de agua cayendo de su pelo hasta su torso, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Fubuki.

-Fubuki. –Sorprendido el pelicrema se acerca a este. –No te escuche llegar.

-Ah, sí, llegue hace poco. –Responde nervioso y sonrojado el peligris viendo como este se acercaba, pero se da cuenta de algo. -¿y Atsuya?

-Salió con Aphrodi. –Sonríe y rodea con sus brazos la cintura del menor, acercándolo hacia él. –Así que creo que estaremos solos esta noche. –Le besa dulcemente en los labios. –Solos tú y yo

-Goenji-kun. –Cada vez más sonrojado mientras se dan un corto pero apasionado beso.

-Qué tal si vemos una película. –Le sugiere el pelicrema.

-¿Cuál?

-Yuuka quiere que le grave la película que salió de mi libro, podríamos ver esa.

-¿La de tu primer libro?. –El pelicrema asiste. –Pero no es muy… sangrienta?

-Lo es. –Sonríe. –Y que tiene de malo. –Lo toma de la barbilla y se miran fijamente. - ¿Y qué dices?

-Pues… no me gustan mucho ese tipo de películas.- Desvía la mirada avergonzado.

-Descuida, yo te protegeré. –le abraza protectoramente.

-Sera mejor que te vistas. –Sonríe avergonzado. –Estaré abajo. –Se dan un beso y luego baja y se estira en el sillón.

Ring-Ring (Sonido de un teléfono… supongo que así suenas x3)

-¿Quién será?. –Se preguntó Fubuki mientras se levanta del sillón.

Se acerca a la cocina y toma el teléfono

-¿Aló?

Voz del otro lado del teléfono. –Lleva… por favor…, lleva… lle-lle…-Dice la voz mientras solloza.

-¿Atsuya?, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué te pasa?. –Pregunta con algo de preocupación.

-Por favor… deprisa…-Se corta la comunicación.

-¡Cálmate Atsuya! Sea lo que sea seguro que no es tan ho…- Se escucha el zumbido de la línea desocupada. –Corto. –Mira el teléfono preocupado por su hermano.

-Fubuki. –Le llama Goenji mientras baja a la sala ya vestido. -¿Quién era?

-Creo que era Atsuya. –Cuelga el teléfono. –No sabes dónde abran ido Goenji-kun. –El pelicrema niega con la cabeza. –Sera mejor llamarlo. –Comienza a buscar su celular con la mirada.

-Lo vi en la pieza. –Sonríe.

-Gracias. –Fue a buscar el celular y se dirige a la sala.

-Y que dijo Atsuya. –lo mira fijamente mientras se apoya en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que decía llévame a casa o algo así, pero lo que más me preocupa es que estaba llorando. –Dice preocupado y marca el número. –Vamos. –impaciente, espera a que su hermano conteste.

- Mientras en la heladería -

Atsuya se encontraba sentado con Aphrodi mientras tomaban una copa de helado juntos, y en eso suena el celular del pelirosa.

-Hmp. –Mira el celular. –Es Shirou. –contesta. –Shirou, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Goenji-baka te está molestando?

Al otro lado de la línea Fubuki. – Jeje no.- Ríe nerviosamente con una gotita en la nuca. –Te llamaba para saber si estabas bien. –Dice preocupado.

-Pues… estoy de maravilla. –Sonríe del otro lado de la línea el pelirosa. –¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

Fubuki pregunta dudoso. -¿No acabas de llamarme llorando y pidiéndome que te trajera?

-¿Yo? ¡No!

El peligrisáceo suspira aliviado. –P: _Que bien que no era él_. –Sonríe. –Ah bueno, no importa Jeje, que te diviertas en la cita y no regreses tarde eh.-Dice con su tono sobreprotector.- Adiós. –Sonríe al momento que cuelga.

-Sí, adiós. –Cuelga sonrojado por lo que había dicho el otro.

-Que paso. –Le mira Aphrodi.

-No, nada. –Baja la mirada y continúa comiendo el helado.

- En la casa -

-Y … ¿Está bien?. –Pregunto Goenji-

-Perfectamente. Había jurado que era Atsuya pero… estaba feliz cuando lo llame. –Le contesta Fubuki.

-Pues habrá sido una broma. O alguien que lloraba tan fuerte que se ha equivocado de número… ''entre un espeso velo de lágrimas''. Como decimos los veteranos.

-No ha sido una broma y no se han equivocado de número. ¡Estoy seguro de que era alguien que conozco!

-Fubuki, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-¿Qué cómo puedo estar tan seguro? , si un amigo tuyo llamara llorando o un familiar, ¿lo reconocerías?

-Sí, tal vez. Supongo que sí. –Dice con simpleza el pelicrema

Fubuki no lo escuchaba ya que estaba marcando otro número a toda prisa.

-¿A quién llamas?

-A Kaze-chan.

- En la casa de Kazemaru -

Éste estaba viendo como Endo era perseguido por el gato, y viceversa, alrededor de él y en eso suena el teléfono.

Kazemaru mira el teléfono que estaba a su lado y suspira. – ¿Diga?

Fubuki (al otro lado de la línea). -¿Kaze-chan? Estás… -Hace una leve pausa pensando mejor la pregunta antes de continuar. -¿Me has llamado hace un momento?.

-No Fubuki, ¿Por qué?

-Oh, bueno, ya sabes cómo son estos teléfonos. Estaba a punto de contestar y se cortó la llamada.

-Bueno, pues no era yo. Por cierto a que no sabes lo que paso con el gato. –le dice entre risas Kazemaru.

-Hablaremos de ello más tarde ¿sí?

-Fubuki, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que. –se pone nervioso.

-Solo que, que.

Fubuki mira el periódico y lee, ''medicina para la diarrea (¿?). –Es solo que… tengo, creo que tengo diarrea. Tengo que colgar adiós. Hablo lo más rápido posible rojo como un tomate. – P: _Como se me ocurrió decir eso…. Quizás solo tenía que decir que necesitaba el baño_.- se reprimía mentalmente el peligris mientras se golpeaba en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Madre mía… Diarrea… Tengo que recordarlo para la próxima vez que me llame mi agente. –Se comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras se aprieta el estómago de la risa. –Oh, Fubuki, ha sido fantástico.

-Goenji-kun ¡No es gracioso! –Dice casi gritando rojo como un tomate el ojiverde-grisaceo.

El pelicrema sonríe y se acerca a Fubuki para abrazarlo con amor.- ¿Estás seguro que era alguien conocido?

-Te digo que era alguien conocido y que parecía… ah.- Suspira resignado. –Tú no lo entiendes Goenji-kun. Yo conozco esa voz.

-pero si Atsuya está bien y Kazemaru también…

-Es Mido. –Dice con certeza.

-Vamos, Fubuki, hace un momento estabas convencido de que era Atsuya.

-Tiene que ser Mido. Estaba hablando con Kaze y Atsuya está bien, así que Mido es el único que queda. –Junta sus dos manos. –Podría haberle confundido con Atsuya. –_P: Aunque no se en que si sus voces son tan diferentes, pero cuando uno llora las voces se confunden ¿no? –Con una gotita en la nuca.- _y está en esa casa de campo solo.

-¿Solo? , Pensé que estaba con Hiroto.

-Hiroto. –Pensando. –Creo que se fue a Hokkaido hace una semana y volvería el lunes. –Lo mira. – Hay que llamarlo. –Marca el número y se escucha el sonido del Da-da-da de una línea ocupada. Fubuki cuelga. Goenji le mira con expresión interrogante y las cejas enarcadas. –Comunica. –Fubuki vuelve a llamar de nuevo impaciente, esperando a que el peliverde conteste.

-Fubuki, ¿Estás seguro de que…?

-Es el único que queda. Tiene que ser él. –Cuelga el teléfono. –Goenji-kun, tengo miedo, ¿Me acompañas a su casa?

Goenji toma el teléfono. – ¿Cuál es su número?

-El 555-6169

El pelicrema marca el número. Comunica. Cuelga y marca el cero.

-Operadora. –Dice una voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches, estoy intentando llamar a un amigo pero la línea está ocupada y creo que hay algún problema. ¿Podría intervenir la llamada, por favor?

-¿Su nombre, por favor?

-Shuuya Goenji. Mi número es el…

-¡¿No será el Shuuya Goenji que escribió ''la perdición de la araña''!? –Exclama con algo de emoción la mujer.

-El mismo. Por…

-¡Oh, Dios mío, me encantó ese libro! ¡Me encantan todos sus libros! Yo…

-Me alegro mucho. Pero ahora mismo, mi novio está muy preocupado por su amigo. Si pudiera…

-No hay problema. Por favor, deme su número joven Goenji. Es para los archivos. –Lanza una risita ahogada. –Prometo no dárselo a nadie.

-Es el 555-4408

-¿Y el número al que quiere llamar?

-555-6169. –Le dictaba Fubuki a Goenji.

-555-6169. –Repetía el pelicrema a la operadora.

-Un momento, joven Goenji… ''La noche de la Bestia'' también es estupendo, por cierto. Espere, por favor.

-¿Está…?. –Pregunta Fubuki al moreno.

-Sí, espera…

-Lo siento, joven Goenji, pero la línea no está ocupada, sino que el teléfono esta descolgado. Me pregunto si le he enviado mi ejemplar de ''La perdición de la araña''…

Antes de que la mujer terminara, Goenji cuelga.

-¿Por qué has colgado? –Pregunta el peligris confundido.

-No puede intervenir la llamada; el teléfono no comunica, sino que esta descolgado.

Se miran fijamente con expresión desolada, y se dirigen al auto. Fubuki estaba asustado. Goenji, que está al volante, no parecía precisamente muy tranquilo.

-Eh, Goenji-kun, dime que no le ha pasado nada.

-No le ha pasado nada. –Le responde el pelicrema.

-Y ahora dime lo que piensas de verdad.

-Que nos perderemos la mita de la película, y Yuuka me matara por no gravársela. –Dice entre risas Goenji tratando de animar a Fubuki.

-Jeje. –Ríe levemente. –No creo que se dé cuenta. –Suspira. -¿Cuánto falta?

Cálmate, Fubuki. Casi hemos llegado.

-Acelera.

Goenji acelera y el coche vuela.

- En la casa -

El teléfono colgado de la pared del nicho, con las luces apagadas, con el aspecto de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Fundido.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les guste ~ espero sus review :33

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo gente :3 aqui les dejo la continuacion, la queria subir antes pero no sabia como poner otro capitulo ;3; en fin de hecho nunca habia subido mas de uno pero bueno, sin mas el fic...

Por cierto lo que esta en _cursiva _son los pensamientos

* * *

**En una granja aislada.**

Un largo sendero conduce hasta ella. Hay una luz encendida en el salón. Los faros del coche iluminan el sendero. El coche se detiene junto al garaje.

-Tengo miedo Goenji-kun.

Goenji se inclina hacia delante, mete la mano bajo el asiento y extrae una pistola. –Uuuuhhhh. –Con un tono solemne.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la tienes? –Pregunto algo asombrado Fubuki.

-Desde el año pasado. No quería asustarte ni a ti, ni a los demás. –cuando ve que el ojiverde-grisaceo iba a hablar se apresura a decir. –Tengo licencia. –Le sonríe. –vamos.

-Bien.

Salen del coche. Fubuki se queda junto al coche mientras Goenji se acerca a la puerta del garaje y mira adentro.

-Su coche está aquí. –Dice Goenji calmado.

Goenji pulsa el timbre y se escucha sonar en el interior, esperan y al no obtener respuesta, Fubuki vuelve a pulsarlo y ya no lo suelta más.

El pelicrema baja la mirada hacia la cerradura y ve en ella grandes arañazos. –Han forzado la cerradura. –Murmura en voz baja.

Fubuki la examina y lanza un gemido.

Goenji empuja la puerta, esta se abre y se escucha el televisor en la sala. El pelicrema avanza unos pasos, seguido de Fubuki, y entran a la habitación. El moreno mira a la derecha… y de repente se relaja y baja el arma.

-Goenji-kun, ¿Qué…? –El susodicho le señala con el dedo el salón.

Éste (el salón claro está), estaba hecho un desastre, en el sofá se encuentra Midorikawa durmiendo mientras masticaba o más bien devoraba un libro. Goenji se acerca y se lo quita de la boca. Ve el nombre del libro que decía ''Beso fantasmal''.

-Hay gente que dice que devora mis libros, pero esto es ridículo. –Dice mientras ríe Goenji.

Fubuki se acerca a Midorikawa dispuesto a mostrar su enfado, pero entonces nota lo cansado que se ve el peliverde y su expresión se suaviza.

Mido se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta y respiraba con regularidad; estaba escuchando música en un walkman con volumen al máximo.

El peligris dirige su mirada al teléfono y ve que este está descolgado, no mucho, solo lo justo para dar la señal de ocupado y darle a la gente un susto de muerte. Exhala un suspiro, se inclina hacia delante y cuelga el teléfono. A continuación pulsa el botón Stop del walkman.

Midorikawa se despierta cuando cesa la música. Mira a Fubuki y a Goenji con expresión confusa.

Esto… hola. –Dice el peliverde algo adormilado.

Se da cuenta de que todavía lleva los auriculares puestos y se los quita.

-Hola Mido-chan. –Le sonríe Shirou al susodicho.

-Deberían haber llamado chicos, la casa está hecha un asco. –Dice todavía medio dormido.

-Lo hemos intentado. –Respondió Fubuki. –Pero la operadora le dijo a Goenji-kun que el teléfono estaba descolgado. Creí que te había pasado algo. ¿Cómo puedes dormir con la música a tope?

-Es relajante. –Se encoge de hombros y ve el libro mordisqueado que Goenji sostiene en la mano. –Que le hiciste a tu libro Goenji.

El pelicrema mira el libro. –mejor dicho que le hiciste tú al libro. –Le respondió el moreno.

-¿Por qué? –Le pregunta dudoso el helado de pistacho.

-Estaba en tu boca.

-_Con razón los helados estaban tan desabridos, secos y malos._ Jaja, lo siento, estaba soñando con helados. –Se rasca la nuca algo apenado por semejando situación mientras ríe nerviosamente.

-Hmp, algunos críticos afirmarían que has escogido el objeto perfecto para mordisquear. –Dice sin más pero luego le muestra un semblando serio. –no quiero asustarte helado, pero alguien ha intentado forzar la puerta con un desatornillador o algo así.

-Ah, eso. –Ríe nervioso Mido. –Fui yo. –Dijo en un susurro que Fubuki y Goenji alcanzaron a oír.

-¡Tú! –Pregunto Fubuki sin entender.

-Jeje si veras… la semana pasado, cerré la puerta desde afuera sin querer, y Hiroto-kun no llevaba sus llaves, y las de repuesto no estaban encima de la puerta. Además ese día había comprado un helado mega-delicioso y tenía que entrar rápido para que no se derritiera. –Dice al momento que se le iluminan los ojos. –Recuerdo que tenía los tres sabores más deliciosos de helado, uno era de frutilla, el otro era de pistacho y por último, y no menos importante…-Es interrumpido por Goenji.

-Ejem.

-Ah, cierto. –Dice el peliverde saliendo de su dulce recuerdo. –El punto es que como no quería que se derritiera el helado, trate de abrir la puerta con un desatornillador, pero no pasó nada, ya que es una cerradura muy sólida, así que me resigne. –Suspira algo frustrado. –Pero me fui al auto a comer (tomar) mi helado para que así no se desperdicie,

Pero cuando ya me había tomado la mitad de mi helado, Hiroto-kun había abierto la puerta.

-¿Con que? –Quiso saber un curioso Fubuki.

-Con mis llaves, las encontró en el auto, aunque no sabía que estaban ahí.

-Pues si no han forzado la puerta, ¿Cómo es que no he tenido más que empujar la puerta para abrirla? –Pregunto Goenji.

-Bueno es que a veces me olvido de cerrarla. –Dice Midorikawa con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Por cierto Mido-chan, ¿Me has llamado tú hace un rato? –Le pregunto Fubuki.

-Mmm no. –Le sonríe Midorikawa. –Solo recuerdo que fui a comprar un helado, y vi a una señora que estaba por tomar el ultimo así que corrí lo más rápido posible, cuando ya lo tuve en mis manos, fui directo a la caja, lo pague y vine a la casa para ver la película de Goenji. –Sonríe. –Pero no he llamado a nadie.

-_Valla, al parecer Mido ama mucho los helados._ –pensaba el peligris con una gota en la nuca. –_Me pregunto si comerá otras cosas._

Goenji al oír mencionar la película se sobresalta y mira el libro antes de consultar el reloj.

-La película. –Acordándose. –Vamos Fubuki, aún tenemos tiempo de volver antes de que empiece.

-Eh, sí. –Asiste con la cabeza. –Nos vemos Mido-chan. –Le abraza. –Ven a visitarnos si estás muy solo.

-Descuida, creo que Hiroto-kun volverá mañana. –Le asegura el pelipistacho a Fubuki mientras corresponde el abrazo. –Pero ten por seguro que si iré a verte Fubu-chan.

Después de despedirse Fubuki y Goenji se van en el auto.

Viajaron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que el peligrisáceo lo rompió.

-Crees que soy un histérico, ¿verdad Goenji-kun? –Le aseguro Fubuki.

-¡No! Yo también estaba asustado. –Dice el pelicrema sinceramente sorprendido por lo dicho por él nívea. –No pienses eso Fubuki.

-¿Seguro que no estás enfadado?

-Estoy demasiado aliviado. –Ríe el moreno. –Midorikawa es un desastre y un adicto al helado, pero igual me preocupo por él, igual que por ti.

Fubuki se inclina hacia él para besarlo. –Te quiero Goenji-kun. Eres un encanto.

-¡Soy el hombre del saco! –Dice en tono de broma (rompiendo todo momento romántico x3)

-A mí no me engañas Goenji-kun.

**Después de un rato llegaron a la casa.**

-Mmm al parecer hoy Atsuya-kun no vendrá. –Comenta Fubuki al notar el silencio y la oscuridad de la casa.

-O quizás este durmiendo. –Sugiere Goenji.

-No lo creo, conociéndolo.

-Pero estará bien. –Le abraza por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia él. –Además esta con Aphrodi.

-Tienes razón.

Goenji se separa del menos y se acerca al televisor, prendiéndolo y poniendo la película.

En la tele sale un tipo que tiene el aspecto de hacer muerto dos semanas antes del rodaje, y de haber estado expuesto al sol durante mucho tiempo desde entonces, está saliendo a tropezones de una cripta. Goenji pulsa el botón de pausa del video.

-Uuuuhhhh. –Se acerca por la espalda Fubuki.

-Lo mismo digo. Me he perdido los primeros cuarenta segundos después del intermedio.

-¿Seguro que no estás enfadado conmigo, Goenji-kun?

-Ni por asomo. –El pelicrema se acerca a Fubuki y le besa.

Fubuki corresponde el beso pero se separan por la falta de oxígeno. –Es que había jurado que era alguien de mi familia. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí. –Asiste Goenji.

-Todavía oigo esos sollozos. Tan perdidos…, tan desesperados.

-Fubuki, ¿no te ha dado nunca la sensación de que reconoces a alguien en la calle, y lo llamas y cuando por fin se gira te das cuenta de que es un perfecto desconocido?

-Sí, una vez. En Hokkaido. Estaba en un centro comercial y me pareció ver a un antiguo compañero de habitación. Yo… Oh, sí, sé lo que quieres decir.

-Pues eso. Hay personas con voces parecidas, al igual que hay gente que se parece físicamente.

-Pero…, uno conoce a los suyos, al menos eso creía hasta hoy. –Apoya su mejilla en el hombro de Goenji. –Estaba convencido de que era Atsuya…

-Deja de preocuparte Shirou.

Observándolo con atención, nota que este tiene unas ojeras un poco notables. –No me gusta nada verte tan cansado, a ver si se te ocurre una idea nueva.

-Bueno, en eso estoy.

-¿Vienes a la cama?

-En cuando termine de grabar la película.

-Goenji-kun, este aparato ha sido fabricado por técnicos japoneses que piensan en casi todo. Funciona solo ¿Sabes? –Refiriéndose al DVD.

-Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que no veo esta película y…

-Está bien. Que la disfrutes, creo que me quedaré despierto durante un rato. –Hace una pequeña pausa. –Yo también tengo algo en mente.

-¿Ah, sí? –Le sonríe un curioso Goenji.

-Sí. –Dice mientras se dispone a salir. –Acuérdate, si sale la parte donde le arrancan la cabeza al…

Le interrumpe Goenji. –la borraré.

-Buenas noches. Y gracias otra vez por todo Goenji-kun.

-Por ti aria cualquier cosa Shirou. –Le da un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

Se separan y Fubuki se va a su habitación mientras que Goenji se sienta en el sillón viendo la película.

**- En la película -**

Una pareja se besuquean en un coche. De repente, el tipo muerto abre de golpe la portezuela del copiloto haciendo que la pareja miraran horrorizados al zombi. El chico como puede lo logra empujar y enciende el auto dispuestos a irse, pero este no encendía ya que no tenía combustible, entonces salen del auto pero se encuentran rodeados por los zombis…

**- En la vida real (ya que estaba en la película) -**

En una habitación oscura Fubuki se despierta.

-Eh, Goenji-kun…-Alarga el brazo para tocarlo, pero el lado de la cama de Goenji estaba vacío y la colcha arreglada.

Fubuki se incorpora y mira el reloj de la pared, marcaban las 2:03am. El peligris ya completamente despierto y preocupado, se levanta, se pone la bata y sale del dormitorio para dirigirse a la sala y ve que en la pantalla del televisor había nieve después dirige su mirada al sillón y se acerca.

-¿Goenji-kun? –Fubuki mueve el hombro para que Goenji despierte. –Vamos a la cama, ¿Goenji? –El ojiverde se asusta al ver que este no responde. -¿Shuuya-kun? ¿Estás bien? Goenji-kun, Goe…

**Continuara….**

* * *

Hoho espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo sera el final :3 y sabran de quien era la llamada wiiii.

Perdon si hay faltas de ortografía pero no me dio tiempo para revisar el capi.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y a: **momochanx6**, **Mary-chan92**, **quesna-ai**, **Kasumi Yami no Amaya** y **celia9** por sus comentarios. me hicieron feliz x3

espero sus review :3

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Gente :33 aquí la conti, la traje antes porque estaba feliz ya que ire a ver BTR wiii, pero aun así siento la demora... la quería subir el fin de semana pasado pero aún no lo traspasaba a Word, pero bueno espero que no se desilusionen con el final, sin más el fic...

Lo que está en _cursiva _son los recuerdos relacionados con el pasado

* * *

En una habitación oscura Fubuki se despierta.

-Eh, Goenji-kun…-Alarga el brazo para tocarlo, pero el lado de la cama de Goenji estaba vacío y la colcha arreglada.

Fubuki se incorpora y mira el reloj de la pared, marcaban las 2:03am. El peligris ya completamente despierto y preocupado, se levanta, se pone la bata y sale del dormitorio para dirigirse a la sala y ve que en la pantalla del televisor había nieve después dirige su mirada al sillón y se acerca.

-¿Goenji-kun? –Fubuki mueve el hombro para que Goenji despierte. –Vamos a la cama, ¿Goenji? –El ojiverde se asusta al ver que este no responde. -¿Shuuya-kun? ¿Estás bien? Goenji-kun, Goe…

Fubuki estaba paralizado de horror con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se derrumba hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados y una mano en el interior de la camisa. Midorikawa estaba dormido en ese momento en que lo fueron a ver. En cambio Goenji no.

…

Reverendo: y Así encomendamos los restos mortales de Shuuya Goenji a la tierra, confiando en la salvación de su espíritu y su alma. No desesperéis, hermanos…

Junto a la tumba se encontraban todos los amigos de Goenji y personas que lo conocían. Llevaban trajes negros con una rosa blanca en la mano.

Fubuki se encontraba llorando siendo consolado por Atsuya y Kazemaru, por sus mejillas rodaban gruesas lágrimas. Se agacha, coge un puñado de tierra y lo arroja a la tumba.

-Te quiero, Goenji-kun. –Dice llorando el peligris.

Un enterrador echa la última palada de tierra.

-Mi mujer dice que le gustaría que hubiese escrito un par de novelas más, antes de tener el ataque al corazón, joven. –Dice el enterrador y hace una pausa. –Yo personalmente prefiero las del oeste. –Dice al momento en que se aleja silbando.

**- Cinco años después -**

En una iglesia de día.

Suena la marcha nupcial. Atsuya, ya más joven, sale de la iglesia entre una lluvia de arroz, junto con Aphrodi.

Los invitados arrojaban arroz desde ambos lados del sendero. Detrás de los novios aparecen otras personas. Entre ellos se encuentran Fubuki y Philip, En el tiempo trascurrido Shirou conoció a Owen un joven de piel clara, de pelo gris oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Atsuya se vuelve hacia su hermano.

-Gracias, Shirou. –Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De nada, Atsuya. –Le devuelve el gesto.

Se abrazan. Al cabo de un momento, Atsuya se aparta y mira a Owen. Se produce un instante de tensión, y a continuación el pelirosa abraza también a Philip, ya que él había ayudado a Shirou después de la muerte de Goenji. Aphrodi miraba la escena un tanto celoso, pero al fin y al cabo estaba feliz, ya que estaba casado con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Atsuya.

-¡Tíralo!, ¡Tíralo! –Se escuchó decir de un emocionado Midorikawa, refiriéndose al ramo.

Al cabo de un momento, Atsuya arroja el ramo de novia… en este caso novio, que da vueltas y más vueltas en el aire, cayendo en las manos de un sorprendido y sonrojado Kazemaru.

-Eh? –Se sorprende el peliazul al ver el ramo en sus manos, sonríe y mira a Endo, quien al verlo también le sonríe.

-¡Kaze-chan! –Se acerca a el susodicho abrazándolo para luego separarse y darse un dulce beso.

Todos comienzan a celebrar por los recién casados y los futuros novios. (Endo y Kazemaru)

**- Ya en la noche -**

Fubuki se encontraba en el estudio, mirando la mesa con expresión pensativa y algo triste.

-¿Vienes a la cama, Fubuki? –Le pregunta Owen.

-Dentro de un rato. Uno no asiste a la boda de su hermano menor todos los días.

-Lo sé.

El peligris miraba el viejo sillón que normalmente usaba Goenji.

-Todavía lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?

-Algunos días más que otros. Tu no lo sabias y Atsuya no se ha acordado.

-¿No se ha acordado de que Fubuki? –Le pregunta Owen en un tono cariñoso mientras se acerca a él.

-Atsuya se ha casado el día del quinto aniversario de la muerte de Goenji-kun.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la cama? –El castaño lo abraza.

-Dentro de un rato. –Intenta sonreír un poco el peligris.

-De acuerdo. A lo mejor todavía estoy despierto cuando vengas.

-Tienes algo en mente, ¿eh?

-Es posible.

-Estupendo. –El peligris le sonríe.

Philip se acerca a Fubuki y lo besa. A continuación sale de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Shirou se sienta en el sillón de Goenji. Junto a él, sobre la mesa de café, hay un mando a distancia. Fubuki mira la pantalla apagada del televisar. En uno de sus ojos aparece una lágrima brillante como un zafiro.

-Todavía te echo de menos, Goenji-kun. Muchísimo. Cada día. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso duele. –Dice al momento de que la lágrima cae.

Coge el mando a distancia y pulsa el botón de encendido.

**- En el televisor -**

Se ve un anuncio de cuchillos y a continuación el logotipo en forma de estrella de la empresa.

-Y ahora volvemos al peliculón de los jueves del canal 001… Beso fantasmal. –Decía el presentador.

El logotipo desaparece y aparece un tipo que tiene el aspecto de haber muerto hace dos semanas y de haber estado expuesto al sol durante mucho tiempo desde entonces. Sale a tropezones de la sempiterna cripta.

**- Fin de la televisión (¿?) -**

Fubuki que estaba terriblemente sobresaltado… casi horrorizado, pulsa el botón de apagado del mando a distancia. La pantalla del televisor se queda vacía.

El rostro de Shirou empieza a transformarse. Intenta contener la imperiosa tormenta emocional que se avecina, pero la coincidencia de la película era la gota que colma el vaso de un día que, sin duda, ha sido uno de los más duros de su vida desde el punto de vista emocional. El dique cede y Fubuki estalla en sollozos… sollozos desesperados. Alarga el brazo hacia la mesita que hay junto al sillón con la intención de dejar ahí el mando a distancia, pero en lugar de eso tiro el mando al suelo e inconscientemente toma el teléfono.

Se escucha el zumbido de la línea abierta.

Su rostro surcado de lágrimas se calma de repente en el momento en que mira el teléfono. Cierta expresión se dibuja en el al cabo de un instante. ¿Sera una idea? ¿Una intuición? Es difícil saberlo. Y tal vez carece de importancia.

El zumbido de la línea abierta aumenta de volumen y se oye.

-¿A quién llamas?, ¿A quién quieres llamar?, ¿A quién llamarías si no fuera demasiado tarde?

Suena el timbre del teléfono.

Fubuki todavía parecía hipnotizado. Esta expresión perdura hasta que contestan el teléfono… y entonces se oye a sí mismo en el otro extremo de la línea.

_-¿Diga? –Pregunta Shirou…. Del pasado_

Fubuki… el actual Fubuki, sigue sollozando, aunque una expresión de desesperada esperanza lucha por abrirse camino en su rostro. De algún modo comprende que la profundidad de su dolor ha inducido una suerte de viaje telefónico a través del tiempo. Intenta hablar, hacer que las palabras broten de sus labios.

-Lleva… por favor…, lleva… lle-lle…-Dice el actual Fubuki.

**En el pasado **

_-Atsuya, ¿eres tú?, ¿Qué te pasa?_

**En la actualidad**

Sollozando. –por favor… deprisa…

Suena el clic, indicando que la comunicación queda cortada.

Gritando. -¡Llévalo al hospital! ¡Si no quieres que se muera, llévalo al hospital! ¡Va a tener un ataque al corazón! Va a…

Suena el zumbido de la línea abierta.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Fubuki cuelga el teléfono. Al cabo de un momento lo vuelve a descolgar. Habla en voz alta, de un modo inconsciente. Probablemente ni siquiera sabe que está hablando.

-He marcado el número antiguo. He marcado el…

**-Flash Back -**

_Goenji, que estaba junto a Fubuki, toma el teléfono y habla con la operadora._

_-Prometo no dárselo a nadie. –Lanza una risita ahogada la operadora._

_-Es el 555…-Le dictaba Goenji._

**-Fin del Flash Back -**

-4408. –Termina la frase Fubuki.

El tembloroso dedo de Shirou marca cuidadosamente los números 555-4408 en el teléfono. Cierra los ojos en cuanto el teléfono empieza a sonar. Su rostro estaba lleno de una atormentada mezcla de esperanza y terror. Si tuviera otra oportunidad para transmitir el importante mensaje, dice su rostro…, una sola oportunidad.

-Por favor… por favor. –Dice en un susurro.

-Este número está fuera de servicio. Rogamos que cuelgue el teléfono y vuelva a marcar. Si necesita información… -Comunicaba la voz grabada al otro lado del teléfono.

El peligris vuelve a colgar el teléfono mientras gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

**- Flash Back - **

_-Pues habrá sido una broma. O alguien que lloraba tan fuerte que se ha equivocado de número… ''Entre un espeso velo de lágrimas''. Como decimos los veteranos. –Decía Goenji._

_-No ha sido una broma y no se han equivocado de número. ¡Era alguien de mi familia!_

**-Fin del Flash Back -**

-Sí. Alguien de mi familia. Alguien muy cercano a mí. –Hace una pausa el peligris. –Yo mismo.

De repente arroja el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces estalla de nuevo en sollozos y se pulsa el rostro entre las manos.

El teléfono que yace sobre la moqueta con aspecto amable y amenazador a un tiempo, los orificios del auricular vuelven a adquirir el aspecto de abismo. Se sostiene durante un momento, y a continuación…

Fundido…

**Fin**

* * *

En conclusión, la historia se vuelve a repetir con el Fubuki del pasado y perdón por matar a Goenji, no lo quería matar pero era parte de la trama del señor Stephen hehe.  
Y siento que la historia haya quedado corta.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :3 y a: **celia9, momochanx6**, **Mary-chan92 **y a **Kasumi Yami no Amaya** por sus comentarios ;3

Lalala~, que tengan un lindo dia todos *O*

Ja-ne ~


End file.
